Ratchet & Clank The Demon of Polaris!
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: the lombaxes find a way home, but when they arrive one of them decides to exact revenge on those who didn't support the lombaxes during their extermination. Ratchet learns something about his family and he must make a hard decision to go after the one getting his revenge. Rated T for violence and some mild language, Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**The demon of Polaris **

**I do not own Ratchet and clank, the brilliant people of insomniac games do. This is for entertainment purposes only**

(Somewhere in another dimension)

"We need to go home; we have been trapped here ever since that horrible tragedy that happened twenty three years ago" a lombax scientist said to himself as he was turning the last bolt into place on the devise that he was building in his hidden lab in the subterranean level in his house. He was a short but cut lombax, he had black fur with white stripes, he had a set of goggles pulled over his forehead and he wore the new model of praetorian guard combat armor, the armor was made of rareatainium plate and rareatainium chain mail sleeves with elbow high black leather gloves, the armor resembled that of a medieval knight and it was painted black for it is always night time in the lombax dimension and it offered the best camouflage. "Yes! It's finished, this dang thing took me four years to build and now we can finally go home" the lombax cheered once he put the last piece on the devise he was building "I need to take this to the elders immediately"

The lombax put the devise in a cloth sack and carried it out of his lab and started for the elder council. He busted through his front door and was met with the pitch blackness of the lombax dimension. He hover booted down the road towards the elder council where he would show off their ticket home, he hated this dimension it was always night he had never seen the sun or felt its warmth the only thing he has seen was the stars above.

When he arrived at the elder council he slid his key card over the pad next to the two large doors and they slowly opened. The lombax walked through the doorway and the doors slid shut behind him, in front of him was four lombaxes sitting at a round table, they were all middle aged, there was a lombax wearing praetorian guard combat armor the same as the inventor the only difference was the rank, he was a four bolt magistrate general and adviser of combat and strategy, there was another who was a white furred lombax with no stripes wearing a white lab coat and a pair of glasses, she was the head scientist at the center for advanced lombax research II and she advised on anything that had to do with scientific problems, there was also two more lombaxes that handled politics, one had gray fur with white stripes and he also had blue eyes, the other was a female with brown fur and red stripes and she had green eyes. "I'm sorry for the intrusion elders but I have just built our ticket home" the inventor said, all eyes were on him now "Kane I hope you invented something that actually works this time, you have been at this for years, I do not need our peoples hope crushed again" the general spoke harshly, Kane's ears dropped slightly "it's not an invention, it's more like a copy, and I am sure this will work and I plan on testing this only in front of you so that doesn't happen again" Kane said, the female politician raised an eyebrow and spoke "you have me intrigued, what do you have" Kane grew a wide smile and pulled the bag off of his shoulder, "ladies and gents I bring you" Kane paused while pulling the devise from the bag "the dimensionater". The elder's mouths dropped at the sight of the long lost devise "you built a dimensionater, and you are sure that it will work?" the head scientist asked, Kane's grin grew to an ear to ear smile "I'm positive madam Weiss, with this we can finally go home" Kane said in a cheerful tone "if you are so sure that it will work how about a demonstration, use the devise to go back to fastoon and come back" the general said in a emotionless tone, "no way it is too dangerous" the female politician said, "but it is the only way madam Donner" Kane pleaded She gave a stern look "there is no way I am letting the only son I have left do something this dangerous" Kane gave a hurt look to his mother "how about a vote, if there is any possibility of bringing us home I am willing to do it" Kane said, he knew that a council vote is the only way to surpass the decision of one person on the council. Madam Donner gave an angry stare at her son, "the boy is as determined as your late husband Kate" the male politician said; he was Kate's present husband and Kane was his and Kate's son "I have all confidence in our son, and risk is what makes us who we are, I'm all for his decision" the male politician said giving his son a nod of approval, "ok fine Mack" Kate said.

"Thanks dad, let's get this on with" Kane said, he put the dimensionater on his head and said "dimensionater find home" with that a portal opened and Kane walked through. When he walked through he was immediately blinded by the sunlight so badly that he fell to his knees in pain for he had been in pitch blackness for twenty years. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he stood up and took in his surroundings, he was dumbfounded of what he had saw, the city was a broken barren wasteland, there was destroyed buildings as far as the eye could see, the desert had taken back most of the city and buried the buildings with sand. Kane was born in the lombax dimension and he had never saw the city of fastoon, he heard stories about how beautiful it was before tachyon attacked, but seeing the damage with his own eyes made him sick to his stomach. He felt that he had stayed long enough and he should return before his parents worry.

"Dimensionater find the lombaxes" a portal opened and he walked through, when he walked out he was back in the elder council chambers. "It worked, get all of the lombaxes to rally in the court of Kaden" he paused "were going home" a loud cheer came from the mouths of the council members.

**(Fastoon ten minutes ago) **

Three miles away from the lombax dimension portal was a young lombax who was building his retirement home on his birth planet, he was accompanied by a robotic companion who was helping him pound the last few nails in the building. "Hey clank hand me the nail driver" Ratchet asked, his robotic companion, clank did as he was asked and handed Ratchet the nail gun. "Pop, pop, pop" Ratchet shot the last three nails into his retirement home, he was retiring from the hero business and he wanted to live out his days on fastoon with clank. "Ratchet I have just picked up a signature of a dimensional rift near here" Clank said, Ratchet Raised an eyebrow "well we better go and find out what came through" Ratchet replied, with that they walked in the direction of the portal.

"Clank are you sure you picked that up right, there is nothing here" Ratchet asked "I am positive Ratchet the portal was opened right here where we are standing" Clank replied and the duo looked around for around ten minutes, "Clank there is nothing here, we should head back" just as Ratchet said that an dimensional portal opened right in front of the duo and thousands of lombaxes started pouring out.

Ratchet was shocked and speechless, he didn't know what to think about what was happening, he felt a smile grow across his face. As Ratchet was standing there in shock he didn't realize the praetorian guard speaking to him "you weren't with the group who are you" the guard looked at Ratchets shocked face and realized that he was one who was left behind. "hey buddy" the guard said as he shook Ratchets arm to get his attention, Ratchet snapped out of it and turned to the guard, "w-what's going on, how's this possible" Ratchet said, the guard knelt down so he could be at Ratchets level "hey kid, take a few deep breaths and follow me, I want to talk to you" the guard said, Ratchet did as he was told and followed the guard.

The guard walked Ratchet around a crumbling building so that they could talk, " what's your name kid" the guard asked, Ratchet has somewhat composed himself "the names Ratchet" Ratchet said with an extended hand the guard shook Ratchets hand "I'm lieutenant general James Thompson of the Lombax Praetorian guard, and it is great to see someone survived Tachyon" Thompson Said. The two of them brought each other up to speed on current events Ratchet explained how he survived by being in a different galaxy and how he later came back to Polaris and defeated Tachyon. The general was shocked that a single lombax did what thousands couldn't do. "Well since you killed Tachyon I think the others will want to meet you and I'm sure that the elder council will want to speak with you, Ratchet the hero of the lombaxes" 


	2. Reunion

**The Demon of Polaris**

**Questions**

After Ratchet and Thompson talked for a few more minutes Thompson left and helped the other lombaxes settle in. Ratchet just stood there he still couldn't believe his eyes, thousands of lombaxes all coming home; Ratchet watched them with a smile for a few minutes before he decided to go and help them along with Thompson.

Ratchet went in to the fray and helped all of the newly arrived lombaxes get settled in with shelter and food. Ratchet ran to his house and fired up aphelion and tied a few of his hundred square foot tarps to her hull. He flew the tarps over to where the lombaxes were still coming out of the portal and he dropped them there, Ratchet landed aphelion there as well and climbed out and started unraveling the tarps and attaching them in four points to provide a makeshift roof above the lombaxes for shelter and shade. Thompson noticed what Ratchet was doing and he ordered a few of his subordinates to help him.

Within two hours all of the lombaxes were settled, Thompson walked over to Ratchet and thanked him for the help, he also relayed a message from the elders to Ratchet saying that they wanted to speak to him; Ratchet nodded and made his way for his house that he lent to the elders until they constructed a new elder council chamber.

When Ratchet arrived at his house he walked in and met the elders who were sitting in his rather large living room, "hello Ratchet we want to thank you for helping so much and also for lending us your house" Mack said, he and the other elders were very grateful for his hospitality and his help with setting the lombaxes up with basic living conditions; "don't mention it, if there is anything I can do to help just ask" Ratchet stated, the lombax elders smiled and nodded. Kate had a feeling of Deja vu when she first laid eyes on Ratchet but she couldn't put her finger on it so she just put the thought aside, "Ratchet would you mind if you told us about yourself" Kate asked, Ratchet raised a brow "sure what do you want to know" the elders spoke amongst themselves for a minute "everything, beginning to end" Kate said, Ratchet was shocked that they want to know his whole life story, "that is a lot to tell, it will take a while" Ratchet warned "don't worry we have all day" Kate reassured.

Ratchet had no problem telling his life story for he loved to tell his hero stories to people and that is pretty much his whole life since he was around the age of sixteen, that is when he first met clank on velden. "Well it all started when I was raised in an orphanage on the planet of velden in the Solana galaxy, I was the only lombax so I got picked on pretty much the whole time I was there. I moved out of the orphanage at the age of sixteen when I had raised enough money to buy a garage to live in and tinker; that was until I met Clank, he was in a ship that crashed, I found him and brought him back to my garage, when he reactivated he told me about a villain named drek who was ripping apart planets and killing innocents so that he could build a new planet for himself and his race me and clank chased him across Solana and defeated him.

After an hour and a half Ratchet was finally telling the elders about when Tachyon found him in Kerwan, they battled across Polaris and Ratchet had defeated him in the court of azimuth. "And last but not least, during my search for my friend clank I met another lombax" Ratchet paused and wiped a tear from his eye, "Alister azimuth he helped me find my friend clank, but he gave his life to defend many from certain disaster" Ratchet told his whole life story leaving out the part about the great clock for clank would probably not want anyone else to know about it. Ratchet looked up at the elders who were wide eyed by Ratchets story, he also spotted Kate staring at him almost as if she was in a trance, "um is there something the matter" Ratchet asked, Kate shook herself from her trance, "no you just remind me of somebody I used to know, his name was Kaden, and he was the reason we made it out of this dimension, you are just the spitting image of him" a small smile went across Ratchets lips "well I should look like him, he was my father" when Ratchet said this Kate lost her professional look and busted out in tears and ran to Ratchet, where she hugged him tightly, Ratchet was very shocked by her actions, "um what is going on" Ratchet looked at the other elders who now had their mouths hung agape with a look of disbelief plastered on their faces, Kate let go of Ratchet and knelt down with her hands on his shoulders, she looked into his eyes, "Ratchet, Kaden was my husband, that makes you my son, I thought you had died in the attack" Kate said in between happy sobs, Ratchet was now just as shocked as the other elders, tears started to form in Ratchets eyes and he lunged forward and embraced Kate in a tight hug "mom" is all that escaped Ratchets mouth and they hugged each other for a few minutes of happy cries

The two lombaxes composed themselves after they got reunited "I was told that you were dead, how did you survive the attack" Ratchet asked his newly found mother, "I was wounded by one of Tachyons troops and in a near death state, Mack over there found me dressed my wounds and carried me to the court of azimuth where we were sent to the other dimension" Kate said, "enough about me, how did you get to Solana I thought you died in the attack, the daycare you were in got destroyed by Tachyon" Kate asked "I-I don't know, my earliest memory was of the orphanage" the two continued talking, they were just happy to be reunited with each other.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it **

**I got the idea for this fan fic from a song by daughtry called (home) check it out if you don't know it, it is a kick a** song. **

**Please review it is what feeds my writing, so the more reviews I get the more chapters I pump out. **

**Anywho I stayed up all night writing this and I am in serious need of some R&R I love you guys see ya later (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	3. unexpected turn of events

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank insomniac games does, this is for entertainment purposes only**

**The Demon of Polaris**

**An unexpected turn of events**

**(The next day)**

Ratchet woke up the next day on a small part of ground that he chose to sleep on the night before, Kate wanted Ratchet to stay in his house but he refused the offer, it didn't feel right for him to sleep in comfort while everyone else had to sleep on the ground outside. Thompson walked over to Ratchet with a black and white stripped lombax, "hey Ratchet I think you should meet someone" Ratchet stood up and cracked his back for it was stiff from sleeping on the ground, "this is Kane, your half-brother" Thompson introduced Ratchet and Kane and left them to get acquainted.

"so this is the Ratchet I have heard so much about, thank you for helping out like you did" Kane said Ratchet raised a brow "I did what I had to do, when others are in need I try to help the best I can" Ratchet loved to help people, he got a sense of satisfaction out of it. Kane looked over the once thriving now destroyed city and he felt rage boil up inside, "it sucks" Kane said, Ratchet gave him a confused look "what does?" Kane looked back to Ratchet "this place used to be a beautiful thriving city, and I am positive that if we got support from the surrounding planets we would have defeated Tachyon before most all of our race was killed off, they are just as much to blame for this" Ratchet gave Kane a concerned look "don't talk like that, they are not to blame Kane" Kane gave Ratchet a angered look, "not to blame! You have got to be kidding me, we saved their hides many times but when we were being attacked our allies did nothing and you have the gull to say that this is not their fault" Ratchet gave Kane a hurt look and walked away, "yea, go walk away" Kane said before storming off himself.

As Kane stormed off he was plotting a move that would shock every lombax in the camp, "at midday he will be the first of many" Kane muttered to himself.

Ratchet felt really concerned for his brother going down the wrong path, Ratchet walked around for a while looking for Clank until he found him sitting on a bench looking depressed, Ratchet walked over and sat down on the bench with him "what's wrong buddy" Ratchet asked, clank looked up at ratchet, " I just got dumped by my info bot girlfriend" Ratchet raised a brow "don't worry about her buddy, she is the one missing out, plus there are many others out there" Ratchet said with a reassuring smile "I guess you are right Ratchet". Ratchet started looking out into the crowd of lombaxes with a depressed look, clank noticed "what is wrong Ratchet, you should be glad that the lombaxes are back" Ratchet turned to look at his friend "that is not why I am upset, I just met another lombax who turned out to be my brother, and I fear that he is heading down the path of revenge" Clank gave Ratchet a look of concern, Ratchet explained everything Kane said and they sat there in silence for a while.

**(Four hours later)**

Ratchet was gathering firewood for the camp so that they could stay warm when night falls over fastoon. After ratchet gathered the firewood he started dropping it in a pit that was dug in the ground. Ratchet heard a rustling behind him so his instinct was to check it out, when he turned around there was a fully armored Kane with his double sided Pretorian wrench extended, "I am sorry brother but this must happen" Kane said and charged Ratchet, Ratchet barley had any time to pull out his wrench and deflect the blow, "what the heck is wrong with you Kane" Ratchet yelled "you will just get in the way, they all must pay for what they have done" Kane then swung his wrench at Ratchet and struck him in the shoulder, Ratchet gasped in pain and clutched his shoulder, when Kane went for the kill Ratchet dove out of the way at the last second, "I'm not going to kill my own blood Kane, but I am not going to let you do this" Ratchet said "good that will make it easier for me to kill you" Kane taunted and charged one more time, they clashed their wrenches to a stalemate and Ratchet brought his knee up and smacked Kane in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and he fell on his back gasping for air, Ratchet walked up to Kane when he was on the ground, "I don't want to hurt you Kane just stop this before you do something you can't turn back from" Kane put the most sincere look on his face that he could, "fine, I don't think I can beat you anyway" Ratchet got a little closer, Kane gave a toothy grin and leg swept Ratchet onto the ground, he shot up to his feet and pinned Ratchet to the ground by the neck with his Wrench "why?" Ratchet said, Kane looked at his brother "because the lombaxes that died that day deserve to be avenged, and I can't avenge them if you are going to be in the way" Ratchet felt the end of Kane's wrench close in on his neck and start to cut off his oxygen supply, however Kane let go when the praetorian guard was called by some onlookers, "we will finish this" Kane said over Ratchets coughing and gasping. Kane pulled a devise out of his storage compartment on his armor, the devise resembled a grenade but when Kane pushed the button on it and dropped it, the device morphed into a lombax starship, the canopy opened and Kane climbed in, as the canopy was about to close Kane looked down at Ratchet "I will be back".

* * *

**i hope you liked the chapter, please review it feeds my writing the more reviews I get the more chapters I pump out**

**theme song for this chapter is enemys by shinedown**

**ok i am rambling see ya later (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	4. a ship for mom

**The Demon of Polaris **

The smell of chemicals was all that filled Ratchets nostrils; he woke up in the medical tent. Ratchet lost consciousness shortly after the battle between him and Kane. Ratchet opened his eyes and looked around the tent, it was full of cots, and medical supplies were stacked to the roof. "Oh, look who is up" came a voice from the other end of the tent. It was elder Weiss. "I thought you were the head scientist Elder Weiss" Weiss chuckled and walked over to Ratchet. "I am, but I also happen to be a certified doctor", Ratchet sat up and cracked his neck. "What happened, I have a pounding headache" Weiss chuckled again "I gave you brain surgery, I love poking around people's heads" Ratchet gave a grim look; Weiss went into a laughing fit at his reaction. "Don't worry I'm just kidding; you lost consciousness form all of the adrenalin leaving your system at once". Ratchet nodded and stood up, "I need to speak to my mother, do you know where she is at?" Weiss nodded "she is with Thompson where you dropped last night".

**Meanwhile**

"This is not like him, why would he do something like this" asked Kate with a tear in her eye. She was standing where Ratchet was nearly killed last night. "I know elder Kate I know, but let's just hope Ratchet is alright, we can worry about Kane when we make sure Ratchet is ok".

Ratchet walked through the camp to where he battled his brother last night. When he turned around the corner he saw his mother and General Thompson standing there. "Mom, General, we need to talk" Ratchet said, Kate turned around and rushed over to Ratchet and checked his wounds. Ratchet chuckled "I'm ok mom, I can take a hit" Kate smiled, "you are just as reckless as your father" Ratchet raised a brow, "so I've been told" Ratchet replied. Kate let out a happy laugh. "We need to talk about Kane" Kate sighed and motioned for Ratchet to follow her. They headed back to Ratchets house.

After a long walk through the lombax camp Ratchet, Kate and Thompson arrived at the house. The three of them walked up to the door. Ratchet and his mother shared a glance before walking through the door. The trio walked into Ratchets Living room and sat on his large Leather crescent shaped couch. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Kate broke the silence. "Ratchet, do you know why Kane attacked you last night?" Ratchet sat there, deep in thought, trying to remember every little detail about the death match he had with his brother the previous night. "Kane wants revenge, and he said I would get in the way". Kate gasped, _Kane had always been such a nice boy, there is no way he is capable of revenge_ Kate thought to herself. "Did he say what he wanted revenge for?" Kate asked. Ratchet nodded, "he said that the surrounding planets did nothing to help the lombaxes when they were being… killed by that douchebag Tachyon". Tears started to form in Kate's eyes but she held them back. Murder and attempted murder are punishable by death or life in prison, Kate didn't know what to do, this is her son they were talking about. "What will we do, I can't stand idly by and let my son be condemned to death". Thompson cut in "if we can get him to turn himself in I might be able to lessen his sentence, but that is the best I can do, I'm sorry Kate". Kate's tears started to fall; Ratchet put an arm around his mother to comfort her. "Don't worry mom, we will bring him back, all we can hope for is that he hasn't done anything too foolish after he left"

When the trio got done talking they left the house. Thompson went about his guard duties, Ratchet and Kate walked with each other discussing what their next move was. "Mom, we need to go public about this, we need all of the support we can get" Kate looked over at her son. "No it's too risky, I don't want everyone knowing about this until we have Kane back". Ratchet nodded and continued walking. "Well if you really want to come with me and the general I need to buy you guys some ships, aphelion is only a two seater" When Ratchet mentioned Aphelion's name Kate stopped in her tracks. Ratchet looked back at his mother. "What's wrong mom" Kate gave a surprised look "did you just say Aphelion?" Kate asked and Ratchet nodded, "Aphelion was the name of your fathers Ship". Now Ratchet was the one giving a surprised look. Ratchet had never known that, he was very shocked to hear that the ship he had been flying for the last four years was in fact his fathers. "Well that is odd; she never told me that dad was her pilot". Kate gave a smile in response and started walking again.

Ratchet and Kate were nearly at aphelion when Ratchet spotted Clank. "Hey mom there is someone I want you to meet" Ratchet waved to Clank. Clank walked over to them. "Hey buddy this is my mom Kate, mom this is Clank" Clank stepped closer to Kate with an out stretched hand "it is a pleasure to meet you Madam Donner" Kate knelt down and shook Clanks metallic hand "it is nice to meet you too Clank, you can call me Kate" Kate stood back up. "Hey buddy I was just going out to purchase a ship for my mom, do you want to come?" clank looked up at Ratchet "yes, I will accompany you" Ratchet smiled and pulled Clank up and snapped him into his harness and they walked to aphelion.

When they arrived the trio climbed into aphelion. Since Aphelion only had two seats Clank hat to sit on Kate's lap. The canopy closed over their heads with an audible hiss. Ratchet flipped a few switches on Aphelion's dash and they started to hover. Ratchet then pushed a button near the steering mechanism and Aphelion took off. Before they knew it they were leaving the atmosphere of Fastoon.

They arrived at metropolis the capital of Polaris. "I can't believe the only place to buy a ship is all the way in the capital" Kate said. Ratchet chuckled "it's not the only place, but I know the dealer here and he gives me discounts" Kate shrugged and jumped out of the cockpit followed by Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet took the lead and they walked to the starship dealership.

When they arrived at the dealership they walked over to what looked like a overturned garbage can "oh it's my two best customers, what can I get for ya" Ratchet looked back to his mom and turned back to the overturned garbage can "I'm looking for an upgraded star fighter for a friend, whatcha got in stock slim" Slim opened the gate to the ship yard and the trio walked in. "come get me when you find what you want"

"the trio walked around the ship yard until Kate found what she wanted, it was a salvaged Lombax star fighter, the same model as aphelion, it had upgraded cannon, thrusters and a mega shield. "I want this one" Kate said, she then saw the price tag "six million bolts!, never mind I can't make you spend this much money for me" Ratchet walked over to Kate and stood next to the ship labeled Omiria "don't worry about it mom, I am a hero and I make a lot of bolts, I can afford it, plus slim gives me a forty percent discount". With that they walked back to the dealership entrance to meet with slim. "We will take the lombax ship Omiria" Ratchet said when he arrived at the gate "great choice that will be four hundred thousand bolts" Ratchet paid the shady salesman and Kate went back into the shipyard and flew Omiria to the entrance. "Thanks for the business, and don't forget you didn't get it from me" Ratchet waved goodbye to slim and climbed into Omiria. Kate gave Ratchet and Clank a ride back to Aphelion.

Ratchet climbed into Aphelion and he set clank in the copilot seat. Ratchet went through the usual procedure of flipping switches on the dash, he pushed the takeoff button and Aphelion flew off into the sky. "Clank turn on the radio" Clank obliged, he put it on pirate radio. After a few rock songs a news man came on. "We are sorry to interrupt your music but we have some breaking news, the planet of Terachnos has fallen under attack by a lone lombax, he has black fur and white stripes, he destroyed the pollyx industries building killing many, and he is laying waste to the rest of the city as I speak". After the news anchor said his last sentence a larger explosion was heard over the speakers and then static. "Well it looks like we are going to Terachnos buddy; we need to stop him before he kills any more people"

**I am sorry for the late update I have a lot of crap on my table right now with school and my dysfunctional family. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As I always say Reviews are fuel for my writing the more I get the more chapters I pump out. Anyways I'm done rambling it is seventeen hundred hours right now and I'm off to bed. (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	5. discovery

**I do not own Ratchet and clank insomniac games does This is for entertainment purposes only**

**The demon of Polaris **

As soon as Ratchet and Clank heard the news broadcast they got on the radio with Omiria.

"Starship Aphelion to Starship Omiria over"

"This is Starship Omiria go ahead Aphelion over" Kate replied

"We just got a radio broadcast; Kane is in Axiom City over"

"Great! Let's go get him, over"

"It is not that simple, he is terrorizing the city, I'm sorry mom, and he is in way over his head"

Kate started to cry to herself, she knew what Ratchet meant. Her son would spend life behind bars or worse, death by firing squad.

"Ok… I understand I will call the general" Kate then reached for the knob to switch frequencies. However she was stopped by Ratchets voice

"Are you sure mom? I mean he is your son, I know that, but you don't have to make the call if you don't want to"

"Thank you Ratchet, please do this for me" Kate said in between sobs. Ratchet nodded and turned the dial to the Praetorian Guard frequency

"This is starship Aphelion to General Thompson, over"

There was static for a few moments but Ratchet tried again, maybe no one was monitoring the radios

"Starship Aphelion to General Thompson, over" static was all Ratchet got back from the radio. Ratchet turned the frequency back to his mother.

"I am getting nothing but static, we will have to do this ourselves mom". Ratchet got a nod back from his mother and the two of them shut down their com link with each other. "Aphelion set course for Axiom City". Aphelion obliged and they shot off into warp space next destination Axiom City.

After twenty minutes of travel the warp drive shut down and Ratchet was met with the view of planet terachnos. You could see the smoke rising off of the planet from orbit._ Kane had really done a number on the place_ Ratchet thought to himself. Ratchet opened up a com link with Omiria "Starship Aphelion to starship Omiria". He waited a few moments until he got a response.

"This is Starship Omiria, over"

"Be prepared for the worst mom, Kane already tried to kill me, I don't know if he will do the same if you try to stop him too"

Ratchet was very concerned for his mother. He didn't know how Kane would react to her. Even know Ratchet was hesitant about fighting Kane back on fastoon he would die before he let Kane hurt his mother; Kane was a kind soul once upon a time but that all changed when he tried to kill Ratchet.

"I know Ratchet, I am ready for the worst" Kate said with a sorrow filled voice, she knew what they were in for.

"I want you to know mom, if it comes to that you aren't alone, I will be there for you" Ratchet reassured.

"Ok Ratchet let's get this done" Kate said. With that the two Lombax star fighters flew down to the burning planet.

The two ships landed in axiom city which had massive storm clouds looming overhead, many of the buildings in the city were crumbling or burning, black smoke and fires could be seen for miles in every direction. Ratchet popped his canopy and he was met by the heavy rain that instantly soaked his fur. "Wonderful I have to fight with a heavy soaking wet coat now" Ratchet said with a deadpanned look on his face. He was irritated but he pushed all thoughts away so that he could focus on his mission. _Get Kane and bring him back alive… or as a last resort…dead,_ Ratchet thought to himself. Ratchet grabbed Clank and attached him to his harness before jumping out of Aphelion.

**(Kate's point of view)**

Kate followed Ratchet to the city and landed Omiria on the landing pad next to Aphelion. As soon as the ship touched ground Kate leaned forward and said a prayer "lord make me and Ratchet strong, help us through this mission without blood being spilled, amen". Kate sat back up and looked over to Aphelion and saw the canopy pop open and Ratchet climbed out. Kate popped Omiria canopy, climbed out and joined her son on the platform. The two of them stood there with emotionless looks upon their faces, they were taking in the destruction caused by Kane. Ratchet broke the silence

**(Ratchets point of view)**

"I need to get to a terminal so that I can hack into the city's camera feed, which would be the best way to scout with minimum chances of being caught by Kane"

"And how do you plan to get into the security office without getting detected and what if Kane is in control of the cameras"

Ratchet gave a mischievous half grin "I have a friend on the inside" Ratchet said and pulled his communicator off of his utility belt. Ratchet scrolled through his contacts and when he found who he was looking for he selected it. Seconds later a terachnoid appeared in a hologram that came off of the handheld devise

"Ratchet! We are being attacked please help" The terachnoid said in a panic.

"Jarvis calm down, that is why we're here, is the way to the camera terminals clear?" Ratchet asked. Jarvis punched a few keys on a console and turned back towards Ratchet.

"I-I am sorry Ratchet the security office is destroyed" Jarvis said

"Ok, don't worry Jarvis, lock your door and stay there, we will take care of Kane, thanks".

With that Ratchet closed his com link and turned towards Kate. "Well, it looks like we have to scout the old fashioned way" Ratchet said while pulling out his splitter rifle. The two lombaxes went for the highest building that was still intact and climbed to the roof. Ratchet pulled his scope up and scanned the city looking for any trace of Kane but what he finds is even worse. Kane was standing in the middle of town square surrounded by Lombaxes who all seem to be on his side. But that is not the worst bit they had General Thompson tied up and kneeling in the center of the group.

"He has followers mom, a-and Thompson"

* * *

**You have all my apologies for the late update I had caught the flu and I had been bedridden for the whole week. As I always ask please review it feeds my writing . Theme song for this chapter (I'm shipping up to Boston by Dropkick Murphy's) I don't know why I just think it fits it. Anywho I'm done rambling love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!).**


	6. Enter Lucila

**I do not own Ratchet and clank (I wish I did) insomniac games does and this is for entertainment purposes only**

Both Ratchet and Kate were in awe, they could not believe how fast Kane had gathered this many followers. Kane was always was smart, always one step ahead of everyone else, outsmarting any who go against him.

"It looks like he is giving a speech, Ratchet shoot a bug over there we need to hear this" Kate said. Ratchet nodded and loaded a bug round into his splitter rifle and took aim. Ratchet held his breath and squeezed the trigger while exhaling, with a loud crack the bug round exited Ratchets splitter rifle and attached to a surface near the group. Ratchet grabbed a devise from his utility belt and turned it on letting the bugs audio play through it.

"My brethren I thank you for coming to my side, we will have our revenge for the injustice brought on by these pathetic fools. If they would have helped us during Tachyons attack we would have had a fighting chance and we would not have had to go to that horrid dimension. We will make them pay, but we cannot act just yet for our own kind want to stop us from getting the revenge that we deserve". Kane walked over to the general with an extended wrench in hand. "This man, General Thompson, wants to stop us. It is inevitable; we will have to draw blood from our own in order to achieve our goal. Any last words General" the general looked up at Kane "the darkness has overtaken you Kane, I hope to god you come to your senses and stop this madness" with that Thompson put his head back down. Kane struck Thompson on the side of his head which made him fall to the ground, Kane then pinned Thompson with his wrench by the neck, he turned the electricity on and shocked Thompson to death.

"it is done" Kane said before walking off.

Ratchet and Kate could not believe their eyes, Kane had just executed the general, and they felt hopeless, like nothing could be done to stop Kane.

"Let's go mom, we need to head back to fastoon, there is no way we are going to get Kane without help from the guard". With that Ratchet and Kate climbed down to ground level and made their way back to their ships and left for Fastoon.

**(Two hours later)**

The two lombax starships arrived in Fastoons air space. Ratchet and his mother were both still in shock from watching the General being brutally executed; even know Ratchet didn't know the general very well he saw the man as a friend and he would not let this go unanswered. The two ships landed in the lombax settlement, when they opened their canopies the smell of death instantly filled their noses. Ratchet attached Clank onto his back and pulled out his constructo pistol. Kate went to follow her son but Ratchet stopped her"I want you to stay in your ship, if you hear shooting get out of here" Ratchet said. Kate was not going to leave her son, not again so she insisted. Ratchet eventually gave in and let her tag along.

They walked through the city until they came across a large group of lombaxes standing in a circle. The area around them looked like a battlefield; there were scorch marks all over the ground and the buildings in the vicinity. Ratchet and Kate walked closer to the group and they started hearing sobs coming from within the crowd. Ratchet and Kate pushed their way to the middle of the group and what they found made their stomachs drop. What they found were fifteen lombaxes lying dead on the ground, ten of the bodies were praetorian guardsman, and the others were civilians. "Who did this!" Ratchet yelled at the top of his lungs bringing the attention of the crowd to himself one man steps forward, he was the general from the elder council. "Kane and his band of miscreants" the general said and walked over to Kate. "Kate I am very sorry, Mack got caught in the middle of crossfire, h-he didn't make it" the general said with a soft tone. Upon hearing the news Kate fell to her knees and let out a sorrow filled scream. Ratchet walked over to his mother and embraced her for comfort.

After Ratchet calmed his mother down he helped the other lombaxes lay their dead to rest. When he was done helping he walked over to his camp site and sat down to rest. About ten minutes passed when a female lombax walked over and sat down next to Ratchet. She had black fur with a slight bluish tint, light cream colored stripes on her ears and she had an inch long cream colored stripe under her right eye. She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a tank top that had grease stains all over it. She was by far the most beautiful woman Ratchet has ever laid eyes on. "Hi the names Lucila and I never got the chance to thank you for all of the help you have given us" Ratchet was in a trance, he was drooling from the mouth. Lucila laughed at Ratchets behavior "hey buddy, eyes up here" Lucila said with mock seriousness, Ratchet shook himself out of his fantasies and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment "um, sorry my names Ratchet and by god you are beautiful" Ratchet said, an intergalactic hero just called her beautiful and she started to blush_ "you got this Lucila! Don't mess it up"_ she thought to herself "awe thanks, I just came over to thank you for all of your help." Lucila said. Ratchet was trying his hardest to not sound like a blabbering fool when he talked, so he was choosing his words wisely. "Don't mention it Lucila I try to help those in need" Lucila smiled "well hero, want to grab a bite to eat some time" Ratchet grew a bit of confidence and replied "sure when and where" "the motor pool ten o'clock sharp"

* * *

**I hope you liked this as much as i liked writing it. i have been tossing the guests idea around in my head for a few weeks and i had finaly decided to go with it, thank you guest whoever you are for giving a great idea and thank you for all of your reviews as well as everyone else i love you guys Please review it feeds my writing the more reviews i get the more chapters i pump out i am done rambling for now so long farewell (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	7. the date

**I do not own Ratchet and clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**On with the story…**

Lucilla parted ways with Ratchet after their conversation. She really liked Ratchet, not only because he was hot, but also because she heard had heard about a couple of his heroic adventures. When she spotted him she knew that she had to have him. Lucilla was a working woman; in fact she was the head mechanic of the praetorian guards' motor pool. Lucilla has been working on a project given to her by the head of the Praetorian Guard. Her job was to find and repair any and all Lombax star fighters; so that the guard could have a standing military force, in case of any invaders.

**(Ratchet 9:00 Pm)**

Ratchet just got out of the shower, he was getting ready for his date with Lucilla, and he was running late. He didn't know what to wear; he thought about wearing his old tux but he changed his mind since the date was going to be at the motor pool. He took another stroll through his wardrobe and he came across his old mechanic outfit "_Perfect"_ Ratchet thought to himself. He got dressed in his mechanic clothes; they consisted of a pair of blue cargo pants, brown leather gloves and his leather harness.

After Ratchet got himself dressed he headed out the front door of his house and mounted his gyro-cycle and rode off towards the motor pool "Lucilla here I come".

**(Ratchet 10:00 Pm)**

Ratchet parked his gyro-cycle outside of the motor pool and walked inside. He was greeted by the sight of Lucilla's body half way buried within the engine compartment of a Lombax fighter ship, the same model as Aphelion.

"Look who's working hard" the sound of Ratchets voice got Lucilla's attention. She pulled her body out of the star fighter's bowels revealing her grease stained form. "Look who's… topless" she said with a snicker. Ratchet chuckled back. "Well if you are asked on a date in the motor pool you wear something that you don't mind getting a little dirty"

"Well you've chosen wisely. I have been told that you are quite the mechanic yourself, is there any truth to that"

"Yeah, I know a few things, but I have no formal training in mechanics, like you do"

"Well, maybe I can teach you a few things. But first, let's eat"

With that Lucilla walked over to the star fighter reached into the cockpit and pulled out two plates with silverware and she set them on the wing of the fighter. She then walked into the storage room across from the ship and brought out two fold out chairs. Lucilla positioned the chairs next to the ships left wing across from each other. Lucilla then reached into the cockpit of the ship and pulled out two glasses which she set on the wing.

"Food should be ready in a few minutes"

(Ding, Ding!) Lucilla go up and walked into the back room to get the food, Ratchet was sitting on his chair waiting for the delectable meal that awaited him. Ratchet knew that Lucilla was `the one` then he started to panic thoughts rushing through his head like _What if I can't impress her_ or _what if she doesn't like me_ the only thing Ratchet could do was wait and see.

Lucilla came out of the back room with a large serving dish in her hands. On the dish were two simmering steaks and assorted vegetables. She set the large dish on the fighter wing and gave Ratchet his steak and veggies first and then herself.

"Hey Lucilla, do you have anything to drink" Lucilla got an embarrassed look on her face. _Oh how can I be so dumb as to forget drinks_ Lucilla chastised herself. "Sure I have some soda in the fridge over there, do you mind getting me one?" Lucilla said pointing towards the fridge in the corner of the garage. Ratchet walked over and grabbed two sodas. He then walked back and handed Lucilla her drink.

"So Ratchet how about you tell me about yourself" Lucilla said while digging into her steak. Ratchet told Lucilla his life story which took about an hour. By the time he was done the two were already finished with their meals. "Well I told you my life story now you tell me yours" Ratchet said. Lucilla felt a tear drop from her eye while reminiscing the past. She started shakily "I was one year old when tachyon attacked us; I was in my house with my mother. A drophyd commando came in, it killed my mom when she tried protecting me from it, and after it… killed my mom it went to kill me while I was in my crib. My dad, General Lucas showed up and shot it in the back and killed it before it could kill me. My dad took me to the court of azimuth where we were taken to the other dimension. I grew up in the darkness of that horrible place. I joined the Praetorian Guard on my sixteenth birthday and took up mechanics as my trade just as my mother had.

Ratchet sat there dumbfounded by Lucilla's' childhood story _and I thought my childhood was rough_ Ratchet thought to himself "I… I am sorry to hear that Lucilla" Ratchet said sincerely "don't worry about it Ratch, I have to admit it was very hard to deal with at first but I got through it"

"Hey Lucilla I don't mean to ditch you early but my mom just lost her husband, I have to go and check on her. I had fun, how about we do this again sometime" Lucilla nodded "I had fun too, how about this weekend?" Ratchet smiled "Sounds good I'll see you later then" lucilla nodded "I hope your mom gets through this" Lucilla said "Me too" With that Ratchet got on his gyro cycle and rode for his house.

Ratchet arrived at him and his mother's house. He walked in and he saw her crying on the couch. Ratchet walked over to his mother sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "I didn't know Mack very well, but from what I heard he was a great person. He didn't deserve to die like that" Kate lifter her head a bit, her face was drenched with tears and her eyes were bloodshot. "I know what has to be done now; Kane must be brought to justice"

**I am so sorry about the long update period, I just moved out of my father's house and I am going to be moving to Arizona with my mother in a few months so I have a lot on my plate. I hope you all understand I sincerely apologize. I am not sure how often I will update from now on but I will try to write when I can. Inspiration song for this chapter is (If today was your last day. By Nickelback) I hope you all like this. I love you all (Evil Ratchet Out!). **


	8. The Raid!

After a long terror filled night Kate woke up in her now empty bed. She really misses Mack, he did not deserve to die. she dried her eyes and headed out to meet with General Pentigril who was organizing a counter attack against Kane. George Pentigril was promoted after Thompson was murdered by Kane, he was a bright and organized lombax who had years of experience under his belt. Pentigril was twenty years old and already major in the guard when Tachyon attacked. Pentigril advanced through the ranks with a speed rivaling that of general azimuth; He is now forty three years old and a four bolt general.

Kate quickly found the General, he was in the newly refurbished Praetorian guard headquarters. Pentigril had an average build, blood red fur with black stripes, he wore the black praetorian guard chain mail and plate armor, and he had a scar that ran down the left side of his face, starting at his patch covered eye and ending at the tip of his nose. He lost his eye when he took a piece of shrapnel from a drophyd grenade while defending a wounded comrade.

"Give me a sitrep general" Kate said, the general turned around and replied "we have thirty men and women of the guard ready to face Kane tonight" Kate nodded "make that thirty two, me and Ratchet are coming" Pentigril waved his hand dismissively "no way Councillor, we cannot risk you getting killed" Kate gave a grin "that is what I thought you would say, that is why I tendered my resignation from the council before I came here". The general gave a sigh of defeat, he didn't even know why he would argue with Kate, she is just too smart. Kate had this way of knowing your next move before you even made it, that is why she made such a great politician. "fine, but you and your son are wearing the guard's armor so that we can distinguish friend from foe" Kate nodded and left to grab the armor and to find Ratchet.

Once Kate grabbed the armor she went off to look for Ratchet. While she was searching for Ratchet, she past construction site after construction site; she couldn't help but smile at the reconstruction of fastoon city. The reconstruction was almost completed and the city would soon be restored to its former beauty.

After an half hour of searching Kate found Ratchet in the motor pool with his new companion Lucilla. the two of them were covered in grease and oil from working on the old rusted lombax fighter parked in the garage. "Hey Ratchet" Kate yelled which made Ratchet smack the back of his head on the hood of the fighter "Damnit!" Ratchet yelled through gritted teeth, "sorry" Kate said. Ratchet waved his hand dismissively "don't worry it happens" Ratchet said while rubbing the back of his head. "We are going with the general for the raid tonight, here put this on" Kate said while handing Ratchet the Black raritanium armor, "ok I'll be ready in a bit, we just have a few more wires to connect and the ship will be finished" Kate nodded and went back to their house.

**(Ratchet and Kates house 7:00 PM)**

The sun was just starting to set over Fastoon leaving a beautiful orange sunset falling over the horizon. Ratchet and Kate were getting geared up for the attack on Kane. Lucilla added a prototype thruster upgrade to Aphelion, and she insisted on coming along for the chance that they hit a snag with it. Ratchet got the praetorian guard armor on and attached his weapon selecter on his utility belt; last but not least he strapped on his harness so that he could take clank along with him.

Kate was already waiting for Ratchet and Lucilla to arrive at the barracks. When they got there, they immediately got in their ships and took off for Axiom city. Ratchet did not like the idea of taking Lucilla along with them but she insisted and their was no changing her mind.

**(Axiom city 9:00 PM)**

Once they landed they immediately took in their surroundings. The guard sent out a few scouts to find Kane and his cronies, while the others held back and started a makeshift forward operating base or FOB for short. "Sir we have eyes on Kane, he and his men are hold up in city hall" one of the scouts said over the communicator "very good, get back here immediately" with that General Pentigril started rallying his troops "We are here for Kane, I know most of you went through the academy with him and fought beside him, but he is the enemy now, and he will not think twice before killing you. we want him alive, but if you have no other choice, put him down. if any of his men surrender, accept it, if not put them down, lets move out!"

**(fifteen minutes later)**

The attack was just about to begin, all that the guard needed was a distraction so that they could attack quickly and swiftly. "Hey clank do you still know those stealth techniques from the secret agent clank days" Ratchet asked. Clank hopped off of Ratchets back "Yes why do you ask" Ratchet pulled a bomb out of his gadget pouch and handed it to Clank. "Take this and plant it on that fuel storage container over there and come back" Clank nodded and went into stealth mode, he easily snuck up to the fuel container and planted the bomb, he then snuck back to Ratchet and climbed back onto his back. Ratchet looked over his shoulder at the praetorian guardsman that were in cover behind some rubble. Ratchet gave the thumbs up before reaching into his gadget pouch and he pulled out a detonator. Ratchet pressed the button and there was a giant firey explosion right in the middle of the city halls courtyard.

The explosion was a perfect distraction for the guard to attack. all of Kanes men ran to the disturbance. Pentigril saw this and gave the charge command. Ratchet charged the first group and he threw a few constructo bombs at them while they weren't looking, they were no more. Ratchet came to the next few that is when it got messy; clank saw something that Ratchet didn't "Ratchet look out, RYNO!" Ratchet jumped out of the way just in time, a second sooner and he would have been toast. as soon as the RYNO wielding Lombax ran out of rockets to shoot Ratchet jumped out of cover with his own RYNO; Ratchets attackers eyes grew wide as dinner plates "Yep, I have one too" Ratchet said before raining hell down on his enemy.

After Kanes men had all surrendered or been killed, they stormed the city hall. there waiting for them in the first room was Kane, on his knees with his hands on his head. Ratchet felt uneasy, _this is just too easy, it has to be a trap_. the praetorian guardsman quickly bound the black and white lombaxes hands together. "Time to pay for your crimes Kane" pentigril said as Kane was carried by.

Ratchet made his way back to Aphelion and waiting for him wa Lucilla sitting on Aphelions hood. She jumped off and hugged Ratchet "im glad you made it back" Ratchet hugged back "what you thought i was going to leave you here all by yourself" Ratchet said. "Hey Lucilla, i want you to take Aphelion I am going to ride back in the transport, I feel a bit uneasy on how easy it was to capture Kane" Lucilla nodded and climbed into Aphelions cockpit and took off.

Ratchet boarded the Transport ship with Kate and the rest of the guard as they strapped Kane into his seat. About twenty minutes into the trip Kane started talking. "It's good to see you again, brother, i never did get to finish you off" Ratchet just smirked "you know that you are getting the death penalty right" Kane closed his eyes and laid his head back "it pays off you know" Kane started "having friends in the guard" just as soon as Kane finished his sentence four of the five Praetorian guard members jumped out of their seats and held Ratchet and Kate at gunpoint.

**Ok i want to try something a bit different here, a bit of reader input, I want everyone to leave an idea for the next chapter in the reviews. whichever one i like the most i will write. i will give everyone a week after the first review has been posted for a fair chance so start typing them ideas. i hope you liked the chapter as much as i liked writing it. i can't wait to see all the great ideas. Have fun ! (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	9. Taking Over!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**I went with RandCAbrigded's idea for the chapter. And a side note to all of the others who sent me ideas for the chapter, they were all good but this one stood out the most to me. maybe next time. on with the story.**

Ratchet and Kate were being handcuffed while they were staring down the barrels of the traitorous praetorian guards. They could not believe that the lombaxes would be so quick to betray one another. Kane walked over to Ratchet who was now laying face down on the floor with his hands tied behind his back. Kane knelt down in front of Ratchet and grabbed him by the throat and lifted his head up "not so tough are you brother" Kane started "all tied up and helpless, just wait until you see what I have planned for Fastoon" "you have lost your mind Kane". The anger started burning inside of Kane, he punched Ratchet in the mouth and walked into the cockpit. Ratchet spat blood on the floor of the ship "_how the heck am I going to get myself out of this one" _ Ratchet thought to himself. "approaching Fastoon in T-minus ten minutes prepare to enter atmosphere". All of the praetorian guards sat down and strapped themselves in leaving their prisoners on the floor.

The ship entered the atmosphere of fastoon and it shook violently as they approached the surface. Ratchet, Kate and pentigril were given the ride of their lives on that entry. The ship landed in the praetorian guard headquarters, when the hatch opened in the back, Ratchet Kate and Pentigril were being used as human shields by the corrupt praetorian guards and Kane. The praetorian guards that were stationed at the headquarters immediately aimed their weapons at the traitors. "Lay down your weapons or they all die" Kane said without a hint of emotion while holding a small blaster to Ratchets temple. The guardsman complied with the order and put their weapons down. Kane gave a nod to his men and they shot down the surrendered guardsman where they stood "NO!" Pentigril yelled, his captor smacked his gun over the back of his head knocking him out. "spread out, blend in and strike at the council chambers" Kane said before knocking out Ratchet and Kate.

Ratchet woke up in a prison cell laying next to his mother who was still unconscious, the sound of gunfire could be heard in the distance "damit!, how could i be so stupid" Ratchet started "I need to get out of here, but how" Ratchet pondered the thought, but he could not find anything to use to get through the energy field.

Plasma flew through the air, people were dying left and right in the once more burning Fastoon city. The inhabitants were either running for their lives or locked up tight in their houses waiting out the fight. Kane was prevailing in this battle, and he knew it. "sir we have breached the council chambers, but we are meeting resistance to the east" one of Kanes goons said "good, move your squad into a defensive formation around the council, I will be there in a few minutes" Kane said "yes sir". Kane started walking to Fastoon prison where he had Ratchet and Kate locked up.

Ratchet was sitting up against the wall of the small cell that he was sharing with his mother. They heard footsteps coming down the corridor and they stopped in front of the prison cell. "I take it you won, or else I would be out of here by now" Ratchet said in a depressed voice. "yes dear brother I have prevailed" Kane started "if you would have only backed my decision you would not be sitting in there" Ratchet jumped to his feet and punched the energy barrier "you would have me commit mass genocide" Ratchet yelled "I would have you do your duty as a lombax, brother. And right now your duty is to be an example to any who oppose me" Kane motioned to a few guards to retrieve Ratchet and Kate. "Escort them to the court, its happening in the morning" Kane said before walking away.

**(the next morning)**

The sun was coming up over the horizon lighting up the battle scarred city. Ratchet and Kate were locked up with the rest of the elders who were beaten and bloody from the confrontation the night before. The broadcast system came online across the city "this is Kane, your new leader, as you know we have the elder council under our control. I instruct every inhabitant to come down to the elder council courtyard, i have a little surprise for you" with that the speakers went silent.

Footsteps were heard coming to the door of the main chamber, the door opened and Kane walked through accompanied by ten of his men. "Bring them out" Kane said. His men escorted the council members along with Ratchet and Kate to the courtyard and they forced them onto their knees in a line. "_god help us" _ Ratchet thought. They waited until a large crowd of lombaxes formed in the courtyard, that is when Kane gave a speech. "These men and women want to deny our revenge. They want to do nothing about the great crime that was committed against our race. They are no better than those who let us get to the verge of extinction, and we had to run like cowards. I am here to give you a chance to fight for all of those who died on that terrible day twenty three years ago. and to offer a punishment to those who would try to stop us"

Kane loaded up his blaster and aimed it at General Pentigril and pulled the trigger. Pentigril fell over in a puddle of blood. Kane then sidestepped to elder McGill, the adviser of combat and he shot him as well. He then sidestepped to elder Weiss, but when he pulled the trigger it just clicked. "Damned twenty year old weaponry" Kane fixed the jam and put the gun to Weisses head but before he could pull the trigger a wad of plasma slammed against his leg which made it buckle and burn on impact, Kane screamed in pain. Kane turned to where the shot came from, and there standing with a smoking splitter rifle was Lucilla accompanied by twenty other armed lombaxes. "Run!" Lucilla yelled. This was their chance Ratchet, Kate and the elders went into a dead sprint towards the resistance groupe. The resistance had Kanes men pinned down, giving everyone time to get out of there.

**Once again thanks RandCAbridgded for the idea for this chapter. i had a great time writing it, i hope everyone enjoys reading it**. **Leave a review on how you think I did. I love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


End file.
